


Beaten at His Own Game

by victorygirl723



Category: Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Wordplay as Foreplay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wordplay as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorygirl723/pseuds/victorygirl723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine returns from promoting Star Trek Into Darkness. Zach turns up drunk at Chris's apartment. Things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten at His Own Game

Chris’s door to his apartment creaked open. It was dark and a ray of light shined on the floor from outside. He flicked on the lights and squinted because he had been in a dark airplane for four hours. He had been flying home from San Diego from an interview for promoting Into Darkness. He was exhausted and just wanted to collapse on his bed. It was about 7 O’Clock in the evening on a Sunday afternoon. The thought that Monday was just a few short hours away made him groan. Mondays sucked. He threw his bags onto an armchair a few steps away from him and slammed the front door shut while walking to the kitchen. He needed caffeine, now. His hand hit the coffee pot and it circled and hit the floor. It shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He sighed frustratedly and knelt down to pick up the broken glass. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He threw the glass into the metallic garbage can and pulled the sleek phone out of his jean pocket. A text message bubble flashed on the screen. It was from his former cast mate and friend, Zachary Quinto. Zach had been doing the same type of work, promoting Into Darkness, but he had been doing it in New York, a whole six hours away from Los Angeles. A whole six hours away from him. He slid the unlock icon and read the text message. It said:

Narcism at its finest here in NY. At a strip club with some of the friends and this girl actually thought I was into her. She asked me what games I liked to play. I told her ‘competing to see who has the better vocab. Into it?’ See what you’ve made me?

Chris smiled and slightly laughed at this. When him and Zach were together in interviews, (and on and off set), they liked to see who had the more extensive vocabulary. Course, Zach thought he was better than Chris despite the fact Chris majored in English at one of the nation’s top English schools while Zach had the proud honor of majoring in theatre. Zach was calling the kettle black with the whole narcism thing. Narcism and smart-ass. What a great pairing. Chris enjoyed playing with Zach. They had their own thing going on and some slutty chick was going to get in the way of that. Chris’s fingers slid freely along the keypad. 

Guess she doesn’t know what’s goin on. If you weren’t trying to vanquish me with your somewhat erudite vocab and just accept the fact that I will exceed you in every possible way, this would be facile for you. 

He smirked as he sent the text. A few seconds later, his phone lit up and vibrated once more. It read:

Hahaha, okay we will see. You may have won this round because I am moderately besotted (yep it’s a word). Check and mate.

Chris laughed out loud. Zach was such a sly bastard. He was like a cat, slinking into areas that he knew he didn’t belong but doing it anyway for pure enjoyment. He missed him. He was so far away and he wished that Zach was here. Chris had been going through some stuff and he wasn’t entirely sure what it was. All he knew is that he didn’t have to think when he was with Zach. He could just be happy and coexist with Zach. Nothing mattered though. Chris didn’t like being alone. Well, at least not anymore. He was stuck with himself. Him and all his thoughts. He thought he was having some midlife crisis. Wow, how cheesy and totally cliche that sounded. Chris wasn’t entirely sure who he was anymore. Sure, he had always had girlfriends in the past and they always managed to get his engine running, but not recently. He started noticing it while he was filming Star Trek. Chris played devastatingly handsome James T. Kirk and Zach played enemy and soon helpful first officer Spock. Zach and Chris just spent so much time together and even more time together while filming Into Darkness. They ran lines together between scenes and were constantly goofing off and joking around with each other. As Kirk and Spock’s relationship progressed, so did Zach and Chris’s. But there was something else lingering in the air. Something changed when Chris and Zach filmed the emotional scene between Kirk and Spock where Kirk died. After they wrapped it, Zach straightened up and became himself again but Chris wasn’t really sure what happened. He was deeply happy and sad at the same time. He knew it was only acting though. It was only acting. Nothing more. He was just emotionally involved in the scene. That’s why I was shaken up he told himself. But after that day, he just kept thinking about how he actually was really taken by Zach. Of course, he never told anybody. That would be suicidal. It was pointless anyway. Zach was dating Jonathan Groff and that was that. Chris sighed. He never thought of himself as a guy to like men but he guessed he had always been that way and never noticed it. He picked up his phone and texted back Zach.

Oh my, how will I ever recover from this brutal fatality? I always win. One hundred percent guaranteed. By the way man, when do you get back to Los Angeles?

He thought this text was a bit of a risk since it sounded a bit clingy. He didn’t care. He couldn’t be stuck with himself this whole week. His phone lit up.

Late tonight, like one in the morning. It sucks ass but what’s a guy gonna do? 

It was sickening how much he wanted Jonathan to dump Zach on his face and have Zach run to Chris. He sighed and covered his face. He threw himself into his shower and started the faucet with his clothes on. He let out a loud yell of frustration. The cold water ran all over his sweatshirt and loose fitting jeans. He stood there for a couple minutes and then turned off the water and got out. He chucked his wet clothes into his laundry hamper and climbed into his bed with only a dry pair of boxers on. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he eventually did. At around two thirty in the morning he was awoken by a loud banging on the door. He ran to the door to open it and with it he saw a soaking wet and wasted Zachary Quinto. Zach’s eyes were barely open but he smiled goofily when he saw Chris. He fell over into Chris’s arms and his luggage fell onto the ground of his apartment. Chris closed the door to keep anymore rain from coming in. Zach had had way too much to drink. He could tell it had just gotten worse from the time he had been texting him earlier. He smelled all sorts of different exotic shots on his breath. Of course Chris thought. Zach loved fruity cocktails and weird tasting alcoholic beverages like vanilla and lemon and coconut vodkas. Zach’s dark locks fell over his dilated brown eyes. Dark circles lined his eyes. It looked like Zach hadn’t slept for a few days. Zach was rambling on about something or another. Chris knew something was up. He walked Zach over to his couch and sat him down. Zach fell onto his side and started cackling about something he had said to himself. Chris covered Zach in a towel and started wiping the rain away from him. He then took a seat on the armrest of the couch and started to speak.  
“Zach, what in the hell are you doing here? And more importantly why are you fucking drunk? Are you fucking insane? You could have been killed or something coming home from the airport.” Chris said still half asleep but his voice was filled with crabbiness. Zach opened his mouth to say something. He tried to sound as serious as possible.  
“Because you are my friend. Ha see? I still remember my lines. Take that J.J. He can kiss my ass. And so what if I had a few drinks? Airplanes are the worst and I needed something to calm the nerves. And I can’t go home.” Zach said slurring. He was grinning for most of the statement. Chris raised an eyebrow.  
“Why can’t you go home?” Chris asked. He could really care less. He wanted to go back to sleep. Sure, he got his wish of Zach being here. But taking care of a drunk oaf was less than enjoyable.  
“Because Jonathan threw me out and broke up with me.” Zach said squirming around on the couch. Chris straightened up and suddenly his facial expression changed. He looked at Zach and saw his face was blank. It’s like his brain wasn’t registering what his mouth was saying. Chris sighed sadly.  
“I’m so sorry Zach. You can stay here for the night and we can talk about it tomorrow morning. When did this happen?” He asked.  
“Two weeks ago, right before I left for New York.” Zach replied. Chris looked up a bit concerned.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chris asked. Suddenly, Zach turned into a sad mess. His voice became unwavering. It’s like the effects of the alcohol had just worn off. Zach looked sadly up at Chris.  
“I couldn’t tell anyone. Especially not you. I didn’t want you to worry. So tonight, I loaded myself up with some shots at a bar in New York City to numb the pain. Alcohol tends to shield me from my problems.” Zach stood up and looked at Chris. He gripped Chris tightly. Chris wasn’t sure what he was suppose to do. Zach started to cry into Chris’s shoulder.  
“You were always there...why didn’t I see it...I’m such a fucking idiot. I wasted all this time for nothing.” Zach bawled. Chris felt really bad for wanting Zach to be dumped. He felt so guilty and hated seeing Zach so sprawled out and miserable. Zach suddenly released Chris and kissed him. Chris didn’t think he should start something like this, but being the sick, selfish bastard he was, he wanted it and decided to do it anyway. He would hate himself in the morning but right now, it felt good to be so close to Zach.

Chris pulled Zach closer to him. He put his hand on his neck and kissed him deeply. Their tongues began meeting each other and exploring new territory. It felt so familiar though. Zach pushed Chris against the wall and started kissing him even harder. He knicked Chris’s bottom lip and it started to bleed. They still kissed and tasted the saltiness in between breaths. In some weird way, it was kinda hot. Zach stared in awe of his muscles and began tracing his pecs and abs. Chris tore away Zach’s wet and dripping shirt. Zach wasn’t as fit as Chris but there was definitely something to be said about Zach’s chest. His dark hair ornamented the top part near his neck. Chris grabbed back at Zach and pulled Zach’s ass closer to him. Zach shoved his hands into Chris’s hair and tugged at it. Chris let out a huge sigh of pleasure. He had been waiting for this for a very long time and had built up situations like this repeatedly in his mind. They kept shoving each other against the wall. Chris at one point pushed Zach into the wall so hard, Zach’s elbow dented the wall. Chris placed his right hand on the wall next to Zach’s shoulder and with his left hand began clenching Zach’s ass. There was a momentary break when Zach stopped kissing Chris and gave him this look of desire. He had become an animal on the hunt. Chris picked up on what he was hinting at and began kissing Zach again. It was more like biting because both had this hunger inside of them for more. They both wanted to eat each other alive. As Chris was unbuckling Zach’s jeans, Zach stared into Chris’s blue eyes. He was mesmerized by them and he immediately pulled Chris onto the bed and thrusted Chris onto the bottom. Zach passionately kissed Chris’s neck and worked his way down his chest. Zach pulled off Chris’s boxers and Chris pulled off Zach’s briefs. Both men were there in each other’s presence butt naked. Closer than they’d ever been with each other. Zach laid himself on top of Chris. Both men groaned and let out sighs of lust. 

Chris began kissing Zach’s neck as they lay there on top of each other. Zach kept murmuring ‘please’ or groaned some sign of pleasure under his breath. Chris dug his nails into Zach’s back. He could feel a warm liquid start to drip down Zach’s back. He knew he was scratching him but he couldn’t tell whether it was blood or sweat that was the warm substance. He flipped Zach onto the bottom and realized it was both blood and sweat. Chris had left many deep scratches in Zach’s back. He licked it all off of Zach’s back and Zach let out a sigh and moan of both pain and pleasure. The cuts on his back bled and stung when Chris touched his tongue to the wounds. He didn’t care. He liked the pain. It kept him numb. Finally, Zach fell to Chris’s side and breathed out heavily and began to laugh. He covered himself with a sheet and placed his head on Chris’s chest. He found Chris’s feet and played footsie with Chris under the sheets. Chris hated himself for taking advantage of drunk Zach. What would Zach say in the morning? Zach started to speak.  
“Chris, you’re a good guy. I know you’re probably wondering what the fuck just happened. But believe me, it’s all good. I just rocked your whole fucking world. Thanks for just fucking me as lover and not some horny sex machine.” Chris nodded. He wondered what Zach’s definition of kinky was by the fact that he had licked the blood and sweat off of Zach’s back. He couldn’t really say anything. He still felt guilty. Zach furrowed his dark brows and shifted over to Chris.  
“Really, Chris. Just stop thinking. Let it all go. Be empty. And just remember. I beat you at your own game. Indubitably.”


End file.
